


Friendly Advice

by mayghaen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Harmony - Freeform, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, cheating wife, mint chocolate chip ice cream, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayghaen17/pseuds/mayghaen17
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple dinner, but some unsolicited friendly advice forever changes the dynamics of the Golden Trio.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> My trope: Love Triangle  
> My kink: Cuckolding  
> My Ice-Cream Flavor: Mint Chocolate Chip

****

**Friendly Advice**

_Present day..._

Hermione's smile faded the second Ron handed her the waffle cone. She swallowed hard as she took in the sight of white ice cream with chunks of chocolate dispersed throughout. Ron continued to grin as he took the seat across from her, holding his own fudge flavored cone. He sighed as he bit into his treat and Hermione cringed, feeling the sting of something that cold against her teeth.

"Mint chocolate chip, right?" he asked, wiping at the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Isn't that your favorite?"

Her lips lifted in a smile, but if he were really looking, he would know that it wasn't genuine. "Yeah," she said with a light sigh.

She turned away as she went in for her first taste. Ron wasn't wrong, per se. Mint chocolate chip _was_ her favorite. But Hermione had stopped reminding him that it was the green mint she favored, not the white. It didn't matter how many times she had tried to convey the differences between the two, he would never remember. He would always try to argue about how they were the same when she brought it up at first. She would never understand how anyone could taste the two and not think one was absolutely delicious and the other sweet version of toothpaste.

The only person who did share her sentiments on the subtleties of both mint flavors was Harry. He was also the only one who remembered her preference for the two; another reminder that of her two best friends, it was he who knew her better.

Hermione zoned out as Ron began to talk about...something. She was too distracted by the memory that came to mind despite her attempt to keep it locked away. Even though it hadn't happened all that long ago, Hermione thought it still felt as though it were only yesterday her life had changed.

* * *

_Six Months Ago…_

Ron was supposed to have met her for lunch, but as usual, when it came to him cancelling, it was already ten minutes into her break. Hermione had already figured he wasn't coming by the time the owl arrived with his apology. She briefly read the note before crumpling it up and tossing it in the bin. It wasn't that she didn't want to be alone while she ate, it was that she had finally gotten one of her proposals accepted by the committee that morning. She would have liked to share that moment with her husband over lunch, but it looked like she would have to put that on hold for another time. If he remembered.

Hermione was just about to leave her office when a knock had her glancing up. She did a double take at the sight of Harry and they both stared at one another before giving awkward smiles. "Oh good, you're still here," he said.

"Just heading out."

"I heard about your proposal being accepted. Just wanted to stop by and say congratulations."

Hermione's smile turned into a genuine one as she stared back at her friend. Things had been strange between them for years now. Ever since Ron had succumbed to the dark magic of the Horcrux and left them in a fit of jealous rage. He had accused her and Harry of being together. They hadn't been. Not until _after_ Ron had taken his leave. It was the grief over his absence that pushed her and Harry together. It was the two of them against the world and when they came together, it was the only time the world didn't seem so bleak. But then Ron had returned and several things happened at once. Everything spiraled and there was no time to spare for matters of the heart.

In the aftermath of war, Hermione leaned on both of them to get through; to pull herself out of the darkness and adjust to a normal, threat-free world. It was the fear of losing Ron again that led her to choose him in the end and before the anniversary of their victory was upon them, she and Ron were married.

She was happy, but it didn't make the feelings of _what if_ in the back of her mind go away. She could tell in the way she caught Harry looking at her that he often thought the same. That even two years into her marriage, he was still hoping she would change her mind and come back to him.

It was why she tried to only be around him so long as they weren't alone. It was too much to bear. And if she were being honest with herself, she wasn't as happy with Ron as she had once thought she would be. He was still her best friend, but he didn't give her the sense of equality she was looking for in a partnership. He didn't challenge her enough, they didn't share any of the most basic interests, and, even if she hated it, she was starting to get bored.

And Harry was just the thing to keep her on her toes.

"Thank you, Harry," she said, shaking her head to clear it. "Would you-" she stopped short and wet her lips, watching as his eyes flashed bright at the idea of spending time with her. Still not convinced it was a good idea, she finished her question. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

He smiled and gave a nod as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. "I would love to," he said, gesturing for her to leave first. "My treat," he added as she passed him into the hall.

It was during their lunch that Hermione came to realize it wasn't just the intimacy that she missed with Harry. It was their friendship. The way they could just exist in one another's presence and not have to pretend to be one way or another for the other person. How if silence fell over them, neither of them felt the urge to fill it. How she didn't have to choose her topic of conversation carefully because she knew he wouldn't care or wouldn't know how to engage. Instead, Harry had branched out with his tastes. It wasn't all work or sports. He was even able to talk about Muggle things without needing her to explain ten things before she lost interest in her own story.

Somehow, even after their meal, knowing she would be late getting back to work, he talked her into going to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. When they stepped up to order, her lips had barely parted before Harry beat her to it. "Two mint chips please," he said. "The green mint," he specified after a moment. He did a double take at the sight of Hermione staring at him with wide eyes. "What? That one's your favorite right?"

She swallowed hard and nodded as they moved towards the counter to pay. "The green is just so much better. The white tastes-"

"Like toothpaste," he finished, dropping far too many Galleons on the counter even after the witch by the register tried to keep him from paying. Instead, he grabbed the cones and handed her one. "So I've heard."

She smirked as she dove in for a taste as they made their way back outside. "Of all the things I've said to you over the years, _that's_ what sticks?" she teased.

"It wasn't just that."

"Oh?" she asked, twisting her cone around so she could get ice cream that began to melt down the side. "Care to share what other words of wisdom I've imparted on you?"

"So you can lord it over me that you were right for the foreseeable future?" he asked with a snort. "I think not."

She rolled her eyes as she steered the conversation to something else. They continued to talk as they walked back to the Ministry. He even stayed by her side, not caring that he was late. By the time they reached her office, they were just finishing their cones and she summoned a few wipes from her desk. Ron always had the habit of making a mess when he ate in her office. Sometimes it was easier to wipe it up than use magic.

"Thanks for lunch, Harry."

"Anytime," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest as she leaned back against the front of her desk. "We should do that more."

She stared up at him and tilted her head to the side. "I don't think that's really a good idea," she said.

"Why?"

"You know why," she whispered.

"I miss you," he returned and she let her gaze drop to the ground. "As a friend. I've told you before, Hermione, I don't care if you're-"

"It's too hard," she interrupted, straightening up and turning away from him. "I have to get back to work." As she stepped away to take her seat, his hand shot out, his fingers circling around her wrist to pull her back.

"You have…" he started, his other hand lifting so his thumb could brush the corner of her mouth. "Some ice cream," he finished, bringing his thumb to his own mouth and sliding it between his lips to clean it off. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as it thundered against her ribs. "Have I told you mint chip is my favorite flavor as well?" he asked, leaning in so his lips brushed over hers as he added, "Do you want to know why?"

" _Harry-_ "

"It reminds me of you," he murmured a split second before his lips slanted over hers.

* * *

_Present day…_

Hermione was jolted from her memory as a chunk of ice cream slipped off her cone and landed in her lap. The gasp that followed was just as much due to the cold through her stockings as it was from the way Harry had pushed her down atop the desk. Even as she fumbled for her wand, she let the memory play out; remembering every little detail of how he had taken her right then and there. Without a care in the world; without even locking the door. And how when it was over, the kiss he left her with was a promise that it wasn't the last.

"Blimey, Mione, you alright?" Ron asked, watching her toss what was left of her cone in the bin before using her wand to clean everything up.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly. "I should get back to work. I have a busy day."

He studied her for a moment before giving a slow nod. "Want me to walk you back?"

She shook her head and flashed a smile. "No that's okay, I'll see you tonight."

"Don't forget I'll be a bit late," he reminded her, catching a rivulet of chocolate before it reached his fingers. "I'm staying late to help George set up for the release tomorrow." His head tilted slightly. "I just told you about it."

"Oh," she murmured, swallowing hard as she flushed with embarrassment. "Right, sorry. I'll see you when you get home then. Tell George hello for me," she said, stepping into him to drop a quick kiss to his cheek.

"I will," he said and then smiled back. "Oh and don't forget to tell Harry."

She stopped after having only taken one step. "Tell Harry, what?" she asked, wishing she had listened to her husband instead of fantasizing about her lover.

"That I invited him for dinner."

"Why would you invite him if you're going to be late?" she asked with a sigh of exasperation.

"Late, not gone for the night," he said, rolling his eyes. "Just make sure he's there, will you? He'll be less likely to have an excuse if you ask him."

Hermione swallowed hard as she nodded. "I guess Harry and I will see you tonight," she said and with a nod, began to walk to Diagon's entrance to the Ministry.

* * *

The work day had barely ended when Harry turned up at her office. She had stopped by his office upon returning to the Ministry from her lunch with Ron and passed along the invitation to dinner. It wasn't a surprise when he accepted without hesitation. She had been worried all day; worried that Harry would make a move when they got home and he realized Ron was still at work for a bit. Worried that _she_ might make the move herself. But without reason to delay any longer, she and Harry took leave of her office and went to her house through the Floo network.

Normally Hermione would head straight to her bedroom to change out of her work clothes, but she decided against that given she had company. Instead, she had gone to the kitchen and started prepping for dinner. He startled her by coming up to her at the counter rather than sitting down at the island.

"You don't have to help me," she said as he started peeling the potatoes in the sink with his hands rather than using magic.

"I know, but I've found I'm rather good at cooking."

"Really?" Hermione asked, finding it rather shocking.

"What? You assumed I couldn't because of Snape's atrocious teaching skills or because I'm single that I couldn't cook?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, but turned as her smile broke free. "No comment."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He was nearly finished with his task before he spoke again. "I learned how to cook when I was tall enough to reach the stove."

Hermione paused at that. She knew his life with the Dursleys was horrible, but he never talked about specifics.

"If something I made wasn't to their liking, I had to remake it until it was." He let out a soft snort at that. "Needless to say, I learned pretty fast."

"Harry-"

"It's okay, Hermione," he said, reaching over to cover her hand with his. "Really. As bad as it was with them, I learned quite a lot. Enough to help me survive all that we went through." He smiled as he laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand up so he could brush his lips over her knuckles. "And what I didn't learn from them, I learned from you."

Hermione knew she should pull away from him; that they were exposed in the middle of her kitchen, but she didn't _want_ to. Harry's lips were soft as they migrated over her skin as he rotated her wrist and pulled her closer so he could work his way up the length of her arm. By the time he pinned her up against the counter to capture her lips, she couldn't even remember what she was supposed to be making for dinner.

Instead, all she could concentrate on was the heat of his hands at her hips through her clothes. Of the way she could feel his arousal growing more prominent with every tug of his lips against hers. The small groans he made as she kissed him back with equal fervor had her knickers damp in no time flat. But this… This was exactly why she tried to stay away from any chance of them being alone together.

Even if there was any chance that logic or common sense would prevail so that she might push him away, the feel of her fly being undone chased it all away. And when her layers of clothing were being pushed off her hips, her resolve went with it. She had barely finished gasping at the cold air of the room on her bare skin when the heat of Harry's fingers seared her flesh. She wasn't sure how his touch was hotter than the slick between her legs, but it was.

She reached up; her fingers curling around his shirt to anchor herself as he slid two fingers into her with ease and crooked them. She gasped into his mouth and he turned it into a moan by sinking his teeth into her lower lip. She felt his smirk as he tugged it lightly and began to rock his hand against her core. In doing so, the heel of his palm rubbed at her clit while his fingers continued to stroke her inner walls and apply just the right amount of pressure on the spot that made her keen.

He let go of her lip with a soft _pop_ and trailed his lips over the side of his face. He nipped at her jaw before sliding further until he was able to find that spot on her neck that drove her wild. For him to reach it, she turned her head, giving him full access to her throat. She sighed when he found it and her lashes fluttered against her cheek. The smallest of smiles graced her lips, but as she started to shatter, her eyes opened.

It was only for a split second, but it was enough to change everything. She pushed at Harry's shoulders and whispered his name. It took a few attempts, but finally he looked up at her and followed the nod of her head towards the entrance of the kitchen. Right where Ron was standing.

He was leaning against the arch with his arms folded over his chest. There was an expression on his face that surprised her. Instead of anger and rage that she had always imagined if he found out, there was curiosity and amusement.

"Don't stop on my account."

Harry's fingers twitched within her and a moan tumbled past her lips before she could stop it.

"See, she's close, Harry. If you stop now, she'll be barmy for the rest of the night."

Harry remained still and Hermione tried to resist the urge to bury her head against his shoulder. Her lips parted and closed a few times as she tried to think of what to say, but no words came out. And when Harry did move, it was to continue his ministrations rather than pull away. A startled cry left her lips, but quickly turned into a moan. She shook her head and closed her eyes. There was no way she was going to come for Harry while Ron, her _husband_ , just stood by and watched them. Harry, however, seemed determined to make sure she did.

"The two of you always did think I was an unobservant fool," Ron said, a smirk tugging at his lips. "But you both forget that I used to sneak around with you. That I know when you're lying or covering for something."

The guilt tugged at Hermione's heart about the same time she felt herself begin to crest. She wet her lips as torment rolled through her, mixing with the waves of pleasure. She tried hard to cling to the edge; to keep from falling over, but Harry knew her body well. Knew exactly where to press his lips, how fast to move his hand, what order to nip at her skin and then use his tongue to soothe the bite.

And even if Ron was staring at them, curiosity burning bright in the blue of his eyes, Hermione could no longer hold back. Harry was more determined than she was and after a few more strokes of his fingers inside of her, she dissolved into a mess of keening wails.

He continued his ministrations until she had successfully rode out her orgasm. When he did remove his hand from her body, she watched with horror as he brought it to her mouth and cleaned her essence from his fingers. Her skin was hot enough to melt when he finally stepped back and she scrambled with trembling fingers to redress.

When she looked up at Ron, he grinned and let out a soft snort before glancing over at Harry. "She's way more vocal with you."

As if she wasn't about to die of embarrassment and guilt, Harry seemed to smirk at that. She covered her face with her hands and groaned as he replied with, "It's that spot on her neck. Hit it just right and she mewls like a kitten."

Ron's bark of laughter made her jump. "The one behind her jaw?"

"Nah, the one at the curve of her shoulder," Harry replied as if they were discussing something mundane and not trading secrets on what turned her on more. She flinched as Harry's fingers brushed across the spot in question and she glared at him and then Ron in turn.

She pushed Harry away from her and then pinched the bridge of her nose. "You should probably go," she whispered, her voice shaking as much as the rest of her. "Ron and I-"

Ron scoffed, cutting her off mid-sentence. "We can talk later," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "We should move this upstairs so the two of you can finish what you started, yeah?"

"What?" she asked, nearly jumping out of her skin. "Ron, how on _earth_ could you suggest such a thing?"

"Happy wife, happy life," he quoted, his smile growing. "Clearly this is what makes you happy, so why try to stop it."

Her lips were sure to go numb if she kept them pressed tight for so long, but there was nothing she could say to that.

"I mean, it's always been the three of us against everyone else right? Even if we get on each other's nerves sometimes," Ron said, pushing away from the wall to approach her. She stiffened for a moment as he pulled her to him and brushed his lips against her temple. "I should be mad at you both, but I'm not. Truly."

Harry's gaze locked with hers, studying her for a moment before looking back at Ron again. "So...what? Are you suggesting the three of us-"

"Absolutely not," Hermione interrupted, pulling away from Ron.

Ron chuckled at her reaction, earning a glare from her. "I'm just saying that the two of you don't have to hide it anymore. That you're still my wife until you decide otherwise. I'm not sure where it was headed for either of you."

Hermione avoided looking at either of them. Neither she or Harry had discussed that. She hadn't even let herself think about it.

"Right," Ron said upon seeing their reactions. "In that case, I want whatever you want. So if you want Harry to take you upstairs, just say it, Hermione." She lifted her gaze to him then, surprised at the desire she saw in his eyes. "If I'm honest, it was fun to watch you let go for him."

"If you come up with us, you can watch it happen a few more times," Harry said calmly.

Hermione turned her head sharply to look at him; her jaw dropping low.

"What do you say, Hermione?" Ron asked, speaking before she could.

She had to admit, there was something arousing about the way Ron was looking at her. About the idea of her and Harry not having to hide and Ron watching them. It was that idea that had her nodding and taking Harry's hand instead of giving into her fear and telling them both to get the hell out. For better or worse, they followed Ron's lead towards the bedroom she shared with her husband upstairs.

Still unsure about the whole thing, Hermione stopped in the middle of her room and eyed the both of them. Harry glanced at Ron, curious to see if he were suddenly going to snap and change his mind. When he didn't, he turned his gaze towards Hermione and reached out for her. She trembled at his touch, but remained still as he began to gather the hem of her shirt. As he tugged it up over her head, she felt a second pair of hands take over and pull it off. She kept her eyes closed as they undressed her, only opening them again when she was completely bare.

Harry took her hand and led her towards the bed. She kept her gaze on Ron for a second, still waiting for him to put an end to this. But he simply inclined his head at her and turned to seat himself in the armchair she used for reading.

Hermione climbed atop the bedding and watched as Harry disrobed. She wondered how he was so calm about their being caught. At his ability to make jokes and be so eager as to continue what they started. But soon, he was just as bare as she was and joined her on the bed. She stared at him from where she sat with her legs folded beneath her wondering if she would be able to go through with this after all.

"What would you be doing if I hadn't come home?" Ron asked.

Harry smirked and Hermione braced herself for whatever he was about to say. "After she came on my fingers, I would have made her come again on my tongue."

"Ah, yes," Ron said with a light chuckle. "Her favorite."

Harry hummed in agreement and moved forward, gently coaxing her onto her back with her head among the pillows. "One of them," he said after a moment, giving her a wink as he settled over her. He captured her lips with his before she could protest. He kissed her until he was sure all thoughts inside her head had been banished. Only then did he begin his descent.

"More than one favorite?" Ron questioned, his voice dripping with curiosity.

Harry mumbled a few affirmations as he peppered her neck with kisses; making sure to pay special attention to the spot he had mentioned to Ron earlier. "Sometimes she's just as eager to give as she is to receive."

Hermione let out a moan as Harry's tongue swirled around one of her nipples the second he stopped speaking. Ron laughed a little and said, "She did always have a knack at taking care of us." He was silent as Harry cupped her breast while he sucked her nipple into his mouth, making her body bow up into his. "How do you think she learned that thing with her tongue?"

She moaned again, this time from embarrassment. Harry's reply had her debating on taking a pillow and covering her face with it. "Not sure," he murmured as he turned his attention to her other breast. "Might be natural talent. Thought I was going to explode when she first did it."

"Same here," Ron said.

Harry continued his way down until he settled between her legs. He parted her sodden folds and dove in without any warning. His tongue lapped at the arousal that had collected since he made her come in the kitchen. She whimpered as he circled her clit a few times before sucking it between his lips and sliding his fingers into her center. She wanted to see Ron's face, to try and see what he was thinking, but Harry was making it impossible to focus on anything except the pleasure rolling through her. And when her release hit, it slammed into her so much so that she cried out and bucked her hips against Harry's face.

She was barely aware that she was moving, but once she came out her post-orgasmic bliss, she found herself on all fours in the center of the bed. She leaned forward on her forearms so that her back was sloped and her head was near the bedding. From the corner of her eyes she could see Ron as Harry had moved them so Ron could see what they did next.

Harry settled himself behind her and she sucked in a breath at the feel of his cock brushing through her folds. Once he was thoroughly coated in her essence, he lined himself up with her core and pushed forward to bury himself deep. They both groaned at the union; a sound that seemed to go on forever as he took his time in sliding all the way in. She felt herself clenching around him; as if her body wanted to keep him there forever. He twitched inside of her and chuckled as he gripped her hips with both hands and began to rock back and forth.

Once he built up some momentum, he moved one hand to her core. She tensed, knowing what he was going to do when he collected some of her arousal and brought his hand to the pucker of her rear. A keening wail left her lips as his finger slowly sank into her ass after he primed it for entry. Her head shot up as she fisted the bedding in both hands. The feel of him in both places pushed her close to yet another orgasm. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to remember her name by the end of the night.

"She never lets _me_ do that," Ron said, a hint of jealousy beneath the amusement.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying out as Harry added a second finger and picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"That's surprising," Harry stated, his voice a bit on the gruff side. "If I don't, she usually begs for it."

" _Harry_!"

Both men chuckled as she threw her hips back in search of release. He dropped his other hand between her legs and rubbed at her clit, giving her what he knew she needed. She shouted his name again and again like a mantra as a third release hit her. This one was far more mild than the last two, but it was still enough to make her lose her senses for a moment.

And when she regained them, Harry had moved his cock from one hole to the other.

She tossed her head back; eyes going wide as he notched himself inside of her. Her body adjusted fairly quickly and before she knew it, he was all the way in. He palmed the globes of her rear as he spread her open; presumably admiring the way he disappeared in and out of her ass with every thrust.

Ron's chuckle caught her attention and she turned towards him. He quirked a brow at her as he said, "If he can fit, so can I."

Hermione's lips parted as Harry's thrust landed extra deep, forcing a moan from her. She nodded as she held Ron's gaze, to which he smirked.

"Who would have guessed you'd be the one to enjoy being buggered."

Harry groaned behind her; his hips spasming as she tightened around him. "Careful on the dirty talk, Mate. If she... _fuck_...squeezes me any harder, I'll break," Harry groaned between pants.

Ron laughed at that and gave a knowing smirk to the both of them. "Right, sorry."

Hermione gripped the bedding tightly as she moved her hips in rhythm with Harry's. As she neared another orgasm she could tell he was close as well. Before she knew it, they were both crying out and trembling with the force of their release. She could feel him twitching and pulsing inside of her as he spilled his seed. His fingers dug into her sides to keep from slipping as he bowed over her back. She was sure there would be bruises on her skin the next morning.

When Harry finally pulled out of her with a groan, she sighed at the loss of him. In his absence, his release began to trickle out of her where it pooled atop the bedding beneath her. But it didn't last long before she felt the familiar coolness of a cleansing charm making all the post-sex bodily fluids disappear. When she collapsed into a heap next to Harry, the bed was dry against her skin.

For a stretch of time, the room was silent except for her and Harry trying to catch their breath. Only when her lungs no longer felt overworked did Hermione string together her first full sentence since before Harry and pinned her to the counter. "I always knew the two of you would be the death of me."

They both laughed and she couldn't help that smile that graced her lips.

"Just some friendly advice between your husband and your lover," Harry teased from beside her. "I think you should invite me over for dinner more often."

"I agree," said Ron.

"Speaking of dinner," Hermione mumbled, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "It's probably no good anymore."

"Let's go out then," Harry suggested, looking over at Ron who nodded in approval.

"Afterwards we should go out for ice cream," Ron added as the pair got out of bed and began to redress.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I could definitely go for some-"

"Mint chocolate chip," Harry and Ron said in unison.

The three of them dissolved into laughter at that and Hermione felt the last of her tension slip away. The new direction their dynamic had taken would take some getting used to, but as they started discussing where to eat, Hermione found herself excited to figure it out with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing mimifreed for being my Alpha!


End file.
